Jerusalem
Catholic|culture = Francien|tech_group = Eastern|government = Despotic Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|capital = Judea(379) (before 1187) Tyr/Sidon (since 1187)|tag = KOJ}} Jerusalem is a crusader state that is playable from July 1st, 1099 to December 31st, 1290. Jerusalem may also be formed by either The Knights, Cyprus, or Provence before the year 1651. In 1096, Pope Urban II called for a holy war upon the Muslim occupiers of Jerusalem, the Seljuks, and the nearby Fatimids. A band of knights, priests and peasants from Catholic countries such as France and England fought their way through the Middle East and established the Kingdom of Jerusalem in 1099. It would prosper for another 100 years until being overrun by Salah Ad Din, i.e. Saladin's Ayyubid Sultanate of Egypt in 1187. From then on Jerusalem existed in Tyr/Sidon province as a shadow of its former glory. In the game the Kingdom of Jerusalem falls to the Mamluks in 1291: with Europe tangled up in domestic affairs, no help was contributed to save the dying kingdom The death of the kingdom spelled the end of an era when Christianity thrived in Judea. See also: France, Egypt, Seljuks, England, Cyprus, Tripoli, Antioch, Armenia, Provence, The Knights, Mamluks, Athens, Mongolia, Latin Empire, The Papal State, Byzantium, Ilkhanate, Israel, Palestine Strategy Decisions Form French Nation Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reestablish The Kingdom of Jerusalem Requirements: * Jerusalem does not exist * Is Catholic * Does not have the Republic government type * Is not the Emperor of the HRE * Any of the following: ** Owns Jerusalem * Is either: ** Cyprus ** The Knights ** Provence * Year is at most 1650 * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Jerusalem (379), Nablus (1854) and Gaza (364). Upon Enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Jerusalem gains cores on: ** The Trans-Jordan and Palestine areas ** Tarabulus (378), Sayda (1855), and Aqaba (4268) * If not Cyprus, The Knights, or Provence ** Jerusalem gain core on Jerusalem, Nablus and Gaza ** Release Jerusalem as an independent nation ** Change Jerusalem's primary culture to be same as our country's culture * If Cyprus, The Knights or Provence ** Change country to Jerusalem ** Gets the event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Jerusalem ** Sets capital to Jerusalem (379) ** Changes religion of Jerusalem (379) to Catholic. ** Changes government type to Feudal Monarchy * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. Jerusalem Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +2% Missionary Strength # +1 Tolerance of Heathens Ideas: # Crown of Thorns: +1 Yearly Legitimacy & +1 Yearly Prestige # Latin Patriarch: +2 Yearly Papal Influence # Land of the Heathen: +1 Missionary # Crusader Aristocracy: +1 Land Leader Shock # Crusader Castles: +25% Fort Defense # Cosmopolitan Nobility: +2 Diplomatic Reputation Ambitions: # +25% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Formable nations Category:Francien countries Category:French countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Asian countries Category:Middle East Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)